El miedo de Aioria de Leo
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: El miedo es irracional. ¿Cuál es el peor miedo de este lindo gatito, digo, Santo? Y ¿Qué tiene qué ver su hermano en ello? (No yaoi. Está situación sucede después de ser revividos por Athena)


Personajes de Masami Kurumada.

.

~•~

.

 **El miedo de Aioria de Leo**

~•~

.

Aioria, el Santo de Leo, protector de la quinta casa, vecina de Virgo y Cáncer. Hermano de Aioros "La Potra" de Sagitario (que fue acusado de traidor y le gusta caer de barrancos).

Apodado el "Minino", "Gato", "Silvestre", "Misifus" "Gato Volador" y muchos más que son despreciados por el guardián, por tercera vez, tenía miedo de visitar a su hermano mayor.

Se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de cruzar la novena casa y entrar a los privados de Sagitario para almorzar con su hermano y... su peor enemigo.

Recordó como su vida, antes de esa cosa, era más sencilla y tranquila con Aioros, podía visitarlo, incluso quedarse solo en la casa.

Ahora todo era diferente, no podía estar más de cinco segundos dentro sin que le entraran las ganas de treparse al primer mueble que estuviese a la vista, ganándose un buen regaño por parte del mayor.

 _Se sentía vigilado._

Estaba siendo vigilado.

 _Se sentía expuesto._

Alguien acechaba al minino para dar el primer golpe.

Maldijo en todas las lenguas que sabía el que Aioros se le haya ocurrido comprar un "compañero" para no sentirse tan solo ¿Acaso no estaba él? Con su hermanito menor le debería haber bastado y sobrado, pero no, Aioros quería a alguien pegado a él las veinticuatro horas del día.

"Mejor se hubiera buscado una novia, esa no lo hubiese dejado ni un segundo solo" pensó el felino.

Con los sentidos agudizados, entro, encomendándose a cuanto Dios le llegara a la mente. Con pasos silenciosos, como los de un ninja, se internó en la sala, viendo en todas direcciones, el enemigo no tardaría en llegar...

Él enemigo no perdía de vista a su presa.

Y atacarlo a traición.

Atacarlo sería poco, matarlo era su cruel intención.

Llego hasta el pasillo que conducía a las múltiples habitaciones que había, cocina, cuarto de su hermano, cuarto de él cuando tenía flojera de irse a Leo, cuarto de lavado (que nunca se usaba), cuarto de tiliches (que era un verdadero desastre), la puerta al sótano, despacho privado y por último, el cuarto especial para su peor pesadilla.

Encendió su Cosmos, buscando a su hermano, el cual le respondió desde el despacho. Con la misma delicadeza en no hacer ningún ruido se encamino hacia donde estaba Sagitario.

Grrrr

Aioria se detuvo en seco, sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, comenzó a temblar como gelatina, la palidez se apodero de su rostro, sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y la boca se le seco de repente. Con lentitud se dio la vuelta, bajo la vista al suelo y ahí estaba.

Esos ojos le miraban con un brillo perverso, las fauces abiertas mostrando la lengua de fuera y sus fieros colmillos y en una posición que delataba que le saltaría encima en cualquier momento.

Dio un paso atrás, y el temible ser; Ladro.

—¡Aioros! —grito Leo, dándose la vuelta, echándose a correr a toda máquina hacia el despacho, con el enemigo pisándole los talones, que no dejaba de ladrarle.

De un solo golpe abrió la puerta, corriendo directamente hacia su hermano.

Aioria no tardo en subirse a al escritorio, ante al atónita mirada de Aioros, que se encontraba sentado en su cómoda silla frente al mueble donde ahora su hermano se trepaba ágilmente, desordenando todo y tirando varias cosas en el proceso.

—¿Qué diablos...? —pregunto confuso, más un ladrido inconfundible y el sonido de arañazos a la madera de su fino mueble le aclaro todo —¿En serio? —miro a Aioria que no despegaba su vista del suelo donde estaba su peor enemigo, que ladraba y brincaba alto, haciendo respingarse y temblar con más fuerza al Santo.

Aioros suspiro y se levantó, rodeo la mesa y se agacho. Tomo con cuidado al perro chihuahua de color café, con orejas más grandes que su cabeza y rabo corto, que no dejaba de brincar tratando de alcanzar a Aioria, que estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

Lo acuno entre sus brazos y le acaricio la cabeza, tratando de calmarlo, ya que ahora que estaba a la altura de Aioria le podría saltar encima, mientras que Leo se alejó lo mejor que pudo sin bajarse de la protección de la altura.

—¿Es en serio, Aioria? —repitio con voz cansada, el minino emitió un pequeño gruñido en respuesta —¿Así será cada que vengas? —otro gruñido.

—Cuando yo venga... —Aioria trato de sonar amenazador, quedando muy cortó debido al temblor muy notable en su voz —amarra a esa cosa.

Aioros negó con la cabeza.

—No le digas "Cosa" a Rioia. —señalo al perrito que movió la cola con gusto al escuchar su peculiar nombre —que es parte de esta familia. Y amarrarlo sería un acto cruel y...

—Entonces enciérralo, lo que sea. —replico Aioria, sin dejar de ver fijamente al pequeño chihuahua de color café, a lo que el condenado perrito le correspondía con una sonrisa perruna; con la lengua de fuera y mostrando los dientes —Pero no lo dejes libre cuando estoy yo, porque... —... me da miedo... —Ese perro me quiere morder. —fue su excusa —Y te vuelvo a pedir de la manera más atenta y tranquila, que le cambies el nombre.

Sagitario se sopló el flequillo con fastidio —Ya te dije que no lo haré, y me vale que no te guste. No entiendo porque te quejas, siempre quisiste una mascota. —Aioria le miro incrédulo como diciendo; ¿Yo cuando, Wey? —Vale, yo quise una. Pero a ti te gustaba ese nombre. —Aioria no cambio su expresión de; ¿Es neta? Aioros carraspeo —Y ya te eh dicho, cientos de veces, quiere jugar contigo, no morderte.

—Me quiere morder. —respondió, viendo a los ojos cerúleos del mayor, no había ninguna duda en su voz —Lo que pasa es que tu no lo vez... —trago saliva cuando el perro le miró fijamente una vez más al saberse nuevamente observado por él —Tu no vez su alma negra. —el chihuahua ladro gustoso cuando Aioria se bajó del escritorio —Ese perro es el diablo. —murmuro replegándose a la pared, cuando vio como el perro se removía entre los brazos de su dueño. —Odio a los perros. —informo.

—Odiar es un sentimiento muy fuerte. El cual estoy seguro que tú no sientes. —Aioria ladeo el rostro —No los odias, hermano. —rodó los ojos —solo que les temes. —acaricio con mimo las orejitas del perro —Es tu miedo irracional el que te hace hablar así. —dijo, observando a su hermano fijamente.

—Los odio. —volvió a decir, sin corresponder a la mirada de Sagitario. Aioros suspiro, para luego adoptar una sonrisa de lado. Ya que no podía hacer entender al cabezota de su hermanito, por lo menos se divertiría un rato.

—¿Sabías que ahora la palabra "Odio" significa "Miedo"? —se burló —Les tienes miedo, Hermanito.— murmuro —Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. —Aioria no dijo nada, prefirió quedarse callado, apuñalándole con su verde mirada.

Aioros calló una risita que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, decidió dejar su mascota en libertad que luchaba por librarse de su agarre, con delicadeza se agacho lentamente, hasta que su rodilla derecha hizo contacto con el frío azulejo y las patitas del perro estaban a unos escasos centímetros de posarse sobre el suelo.

—¡No lo sueltes! —grito con los ojos abiertos de par en par el menor —¡Hermano, no lo sueltes!

Aioros ignoro las quejas, las cuatro patas no tardaron en tocar el piso, para después correr con velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el rubio.

—¡Aioros! —grito el minino, arañado la pared, como si quisiere subir por ella —¡Me quiere matar! ¡ME QUIERE MATAR! —sollozo, al sentir al perrito morder su pantalón, tironeándolo y gruñendo —¡Aioros! —varias lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, mientras que el mencionado, sacaba su celular y grababa el momento, riéndose a carcajadas.

—No te va hacer nada, hermano. —respondió el mayor, aún con el teléfono en mano y riendo —¿Cómo va a matarte Rioia?

—Me está mordiendo. —lloro con fuerza interrumpiéndolo, mientras el perro seguía jaloneando su pantalón, a modo de juego —¡Me va a matar a mordidas!

—¡Está jugando! —respondió el mayor, riendo con más fuerza.

—¡Mentira! —respondió con los ojos cerrados con fuerza —Me está mordiendo... —y, para sorpresa de Aioros, el minino; maulló como gato herido —¡Quitámelo! —suplico, llorando, maullando, sollozando, gruñendo... de todo un poco.

—¿Qué te quito? —pregunto ladeando el rostro, con ambas cejas alzadas y una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios —¿El pantalón o a Rioia?

—¡Aioros!

—¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! —rió nervioso al ver la mirada fulminante y acuosa de Leo. Si algo caracterizaba al fiero León, era que enojado perdía la cabeza y daba golpes a diestra y siniestra, importándole poco a quien fuera al que le diese el golpe.

—¡Tengo miedo! —chillo el rubio —¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo!

—Ya Aioria, ya cálmate. —Aioros se acercó y volvió a tomar el perro entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, se alejó, dejando al menor aún arrinconado, echo un ovillo que se mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

—Aioros. —el mayor le miro —Ni una palabra a nadie... Nadie. —le miró fijamente tras los húmedos mechones que se le pegaron a la frente.

—Vale. —dijo dándose la vuelta, dejándolo solo —lo voy a encerrar un rato. —informo —Cálmate, arréglate y... Cálmate, cuando ya estés bien, vas a la cocina. Hay ricas Whiskas para la cena, Gatito. —sonrió, cerrando la puerta tras de si, ignorando el "¡Vete al diablo!" qué vocifero su hermano, seguido de una sarta de ofensas hacia su persona.

Una vez solo, Aioria soltó otro sollozo y las lágrimas que antes retenía, bajaron por sus mejillas libremente.

—Odio a Rioia. —se dijo el rubio, sorbiéndose la nariz con una camisa de su hermano que estaba ahí —Odio a los perros.

Ante todo el Santuario y desconocidos; Él odiaba a los perros. Lo haría conocer, se juro el Santo.

Mientras que oculto en la soledad de su Casa o en compañía de Aioros; Les temía, como todo buen Gato debe hacerlo.

~• **Fin** •~

¿Desean una continuación pero con los miedos de los otros santitos? Uds díganmelo ;)

Rioia- Ese nombre nació de un juego de palabras con el nombre de Aioria xD


End file.
